


the east wind

by CASPER (qhost_tie)



Series: poems, probably [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Blease dont Bully me, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Light Angst, Other, Poetry, i guess?, pls dont point it out to me :), this sUCKS I KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhost_tie/pseuds/CASPER
Summary: just based on the final problem





	the east wind

oh, sister, why do you do this?

oh, sister, why are you like this?

your wicked eyes burn through my bones

maybe one day they’ll find him deep in the well ;

 

oh, brother, why do you hover so?

oh, brother, why do you teach me to forget?

your tricks and smiles light my veins

maybe one day you’ll realize that red cannot be overshadowed with green ;

 

oh, baby, why does she torment me so?

oh, baby, why does she make me wish to forget?

even as a child, she enjoyed my screams

 

_she thought it was laughter. mummy cried._

 

every memory altered

_i do not want to remember._

locked away, behind steel doors

_i do not want to remember._

shattering this palace in my mind.

 

_i do not want to remember._

 

 

maybe one day they’ll find him deep in the well.


End file.
